theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Ichii
Sayaka Ichii (市井紗耶香) is a former member of Morning Musume and CUBIC-CROSS. She is also a former member of the sub-group Petitmoni and the shuffle group Aoiro 7. She has three children and is currently a TV talent, planning to debut as an actress. History Early Life Sayaka was born in the Ciba Prefecture in Japan on New Year's Eve (December 31), 1980. 1998-2000 Ichii Sayaka joined Morning Musume in May with fellow second generation members Kei Yasuda and Mari Yaguchi. Her debut within the group is Summer Night Town. She left Hello! Project and Morning Musume after the single Happy Summer Wedding in May to continue her education. After Morning Musume Late in the year she released the album "FOLK SONGS" with Yuko Nakazawa. The same year she rejoined the music business with CUBIC-CROSS, which consisted of her (vocals), Yoshizawa Naoki (keyboards) & (guitar). Taisei, who used to play keyboards in Sharan Q, was also the producer for the group. She also wrote two of their songs. She retired from the music business at the end of the year and later married Yoshizawa Naoki. In August her first child was born. In February, she joined Ranves Management agency. On August 24, it was announced she'd return to show business the next day, on which her official blog opened and an interview with FLASH magazine was published. On August 30, she returned to TV in a TBS show called Sunday Japan. On September 5, she appeared as a model in Tokyo Girls Collection (Yoyogi Stadium). Her agency stated that "She's returning as a talent with a bright and cheerful character, cultivated by her time in Morning Musume, that anybody would love. In the future, she'll be an actor with special and rare talents." The FLASH interview revealed that her husband and her two children have supported her in her comeback decision. She's realized she can't be an idol anymore, and doesn't want to be a mama-dol either, and that she hasn't been in contact with Morning Musume members, but she would like to appear on TV shows with them. On May 18, Sayaka Ichii was in a movie titled “Ashita ni Kakeru Ai”. Ichii commented, “I think it will be a heartwarming work that portrays love across generations.” One of the themes of the film is encouraging the relief efforts of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Filming began on April 28th and the movie was released in China and Japan in the spring of 2012. On June 14, it was announced that Ichii divorced her husband on May 23. Sayaka was dissatisfied with her husband’s uncooperative attitude in raising their two daughters. She was also said to be frustrated with Yoshizawa when he quit being a guitarist and settled into a period where he had no work. On August 25th, she revealed she was married to a hairdresser, aged 37. The couple had registered their marriage on July 24th. She also revealed she was in the early stages of pregnancy. In April, Ichii revealed that she had submitted an application to the ”Otona AKB48 Audition,” an audition searching for limited time members over 30. On April 14, she blogged that she had failed the audition. On May 6, Ichii joined the idol group OFR48 (not related to AKB48). OFR48's full name is 'Ofuro48', the group was formed in 2011, and its concept is bath house workers that you can go meet. She graduated from OFR48 on August 31, 2014 Appearence Sayaka wears a white shirt with a teal cardigan, teal skirt with white fluff anf blue boots. She has brown hair. Personality to be added Trivia * Her official YouTube username is IchiiComedian2000. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:2nd Generation